The creation of three-dimensional images on the surface of products to improve the product's aesthetic appeal is well known in the art. Specifically, the embossing of paper products to create such an image on the surface of the paper products has been done for many years. It is also known that embossing makes those paper products more absorbent, softer and bulkier.
The idea that by having an image change depending on the angle at which it is viewed is also not new. The use of lenticular lenses or diffraction gratings in combination with multiple images to create holograms have fully developed this idea. However, the use of such lenses or gratings is costly and often impractical for more the aesthetic improvement of more simple products.
The present invention relates to a specific set of characteristics of three-dimensional structures that result in an image that changes character depending on the angle at which it is viewed without the addition of films, lenses, or gratings.